Hob
Hob was a very young and powerful member of the Nuke Cult. Despite his age, Hob was a ruthless and violent hoodlum, adept at both hand-to-hand fighting and all firearms, from pistols to heavy weapons. As well as his formidable fighting skills, Hob was also an excellent businessman, able to manage and control a sizeable group of people many times his age, and an intelligent thinker. Biography Nothing is known of Hob's life prior to being involved with the Nuke Cult. He was a close follower of the cult's leader, Cain, as he often accompanied Cain and his lover, Angie. One such occasion was at a Nuke manufacturing plant, where Hob encountered RoboCop, learning that the cyborg could not target children. Hob taunted the cyborg before shooting him and escaping. Hob also dealt Nuke to various customers, including Officer Duffy, who would exchange information about police movements in exchange for money and Nuke. Later, Hob was present at the old sludge plant that the cult used as a base of operations. RoboCop unsuccessfully raided the facility and Hob participated in dismembering the cyborg. After Officer Duffy was found to have tipped off RoboCop to the sludge plant, Hob was forced by Cain to watch Duffy get eviscerated alive. After Cain died following a larger raid on the sludge plant, Hob arranged a meeting with the mayor of Detroit, Marvin Kuzak, saying that he would loan him 50 million dollars to pay the city's debt to OCP. This offer was on the condition that he legalize Nuke, taking control of the crime in the city. The mayor took the deal seriously only when threatened at gunpoint by Hob's men, and decided to accept when shown an armored truck filled with money and gold. Shortly after RoboCop 2 busted in and swiftly killed everyone who did not manage to escape, Hob witnessed the cyborg with Angie, who realized that it was Cain. Hob soon made a break for the armored truck, but was caught in Cain's floodlights. An instant before he was to be executed, he was saved by the remnants of his bodyguards and fled into the rear of the truck, but Cain's superior weaponry penetrated the armor and mortally wounded him. He lay in the vehicle for some time until he was found by RoboCop. Before he succumbed to his wounds, he told RoboCop that the massacre at the plant was Cain's doing. Personality Whilst he was a ruthless, violent, perhaps even evil ne'er-do-well, positively egging his comrades on as they dismember RoboCop, he still possessed distant elements of humanity, as demonstrated when bumbling Officer Duffy is eviscerated alive by Cain. Hob could not bring himself to look, and was eventually forced to do so by his mentor. Arsenal He carried a folding UC-M21 submachine-gun, painted blue to make people think it was a child's lunchbox, and a .44 calibre Desert Eagle. On one occasion he used a Browning M2 Aircraft machine gun against RoboCop. Trivia In contrast to Cain and Angie, Hob was never seen using Nuke, possible that he never took it and wasn't an addict. It may have been possible that Cain forbade Hob to use Nuke on account of his young age; waiting until he was a full-grown man. While his relationship to Cain is unknown, according to the 94th issue of the Magazine, Fangoria, Tom Noonan, Cain's actor, believed Hob was his surrogate son. Appearances *''RoboCop 2'' Category:Nuke Cult members Category:Individuals (film trilogy) Category:Criminals (film trilogy) Category:Deceased (film trilogy)